


Short Straw

by destroya_ah_ah



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Quiet Sex, Sleepovers, Surprises, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destroya_ah_ah/pseuds/destroya_ah_ah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Get off of me, asshole; I can’t feel my arm anymore.”<br/>"But m’comfy.” He whined. Struggling again, I tried to get him to move, only to feel an arm winding around my middle to hold me still.<br/>“What are you–? Wait, no! No, don’t touch me there!” I begged, bursting into giggles as Gerard’s fingers brushed my side, exposed from all the wriggling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Straw

 

Saturday nights were always reserved for sleepovers. All four of us – that’s Ray, the Way brothers, and myself – would take it in turns to invite each other over every weekend, and we’d lose our minds while playing video games and watching movies until we were too tired to continue. That weekend was Ray’s turn and we’d got to the point where we all agreed to get some sleep. The trouble was, we needed to choose who would sleep in the spare bed in Ray’s room and which two of us would sleep in the terrible old couch bed in the next room. So, as usual, we chose the option of drawing straws to make it fair.

 

Ray bounded up from the kitchen with three blue straws gripped in his hand.

“Okay, whoever gets the long straw sleeps in the spare bed. The other two straws are short, so whoever gets those has to sleep on the couch bed in here.” With that, we all gambled and took the end of a straw in our fingertips. Ray counted up to three, instructing us to pull the straws as soon as he announced the last number. I really hoped the Ways would draw the short straws; they’d be comfortable to share the couch bed, and I’d already set myself up for being as annoying as possible in order to piss Ray off all night.

 

Watching as we all took our hands away, I saw the first short straw leaving Ray’s hand. Gerard held it up, shrugging his nonchalance. The straw in my grip ended next, followed by Mikey with the long straw. He punched the air and laughed.

“Good luck with the springs, suckers!” He jeered, giving Gerard a hug before practically galloping out of the room and into Ray’s room next door.

“ _God_ , he’s gonna be too happy to sleep, isn’t he?” Ray asked, rolling his eyes.

“Three sleepovers here since he slept in the spare bed?” Gerard inquired. Ray nodded. “Yeah, he’ll be too happy to sleep.” He chuckled, giving Ray’s shoulder a pat in mock-apology.

“Good luck, buddy.” I laughed, both of us bidding Ray goodnight before he left for his room.

 

Already dressed for bed, I sat at the top of the couch bed and pulled the thin cover over my legs.

“I don’t wanna go to sleep yet, dude; I was all prepared for pissing Ray off. Wanna watch another movie or something?” I asked, watching Gerard flick a dim standing lamp on before he switched the ceiling light off and sat next to me.

“I dunno.” He shrugged. “I don’t really wanna sleep either though. Ugh, this bed is a piece of shit.” Gerard shifted and winced, clearly getting a spring up his ass.

“At least I’ve got you with me this time – do you _know_ how painfully sharp your brother’s elbows are?” I emphasised my words with spread hands and an exasperated expression, making Gerard laugh.

“Believe me, my ribs know his elbows _very_ well… Then there was the time his fucking knee crushed my balls.” These kinds of conversations weren’t rare amongst all four of us, especially not between me and Gerard. I cringed in reaction. “Yeah, he got an elbow-dig back for that one.” Gerard grinned darkly, looking accomplished in avenging his afflicted genitalia.

 

Flicking the tv on, I folded myself up and chewed on the sleeve of my hoodie, trying to find something remotely interesting to watch. Gerard mumbled something negative when I asked if anything caught his eye. Giving up, I switched the tv back off with a huff.

“Are there any movies on the shelf that we haven’t watched yet?” I asked, peering up at the shelves of dvds.

“Pretty sure we’ve watched them all.” Gerard shrugged. “Oh well. Maybe we should just sleep.” I agreed with him, feeling tiredness slowly drifting over me anyway. Gerard settled in to my right and I lay facing away from him.

“G’night.” I mumbled, getting a mumble back in return.

 

All I could hear while I was trying to get to sleep was Mikey chattering in the next room, obviously hyper-active with the happiness of not having to lie on the springs of doom. One of the springs was digging into my ribs as I was listening, forcing me to rearrange myself to lie half on my side and half on my stomach, still facing away from Gerard. I could hear his deep breathing, only just about audible, as the talking in Ray’s room died down. It was kind of relaxing to be able to hear something naturally rhythmic like that, and I soon found my eyes drooping, regardless of the uncomfortable bed beneath me.

 

~ xo ~

 

 

I was woken by some kind of pressure on me, increasing as I was squashed further into the springs of the mattress. As the sleep-fog cleared, I realised that Gerard had rolled over onto me while he was sleeping, leaving one of my arms stuck underneath me.

“Gerard.” I grumbled. I tried pushing myself up to roll him off me but my one-armed leverage wasn’t good enough. Collapsing back down, I flapped my free arm behind me to try and hit him.

“Hm? S’matter?” He mumbled sleepily once I’d made enough movement to wake him.

“You’re fucking _on_ me, that’s the matter.” I answered, getting annoyed when he made no attempt to move. “Get off of me, asshole; I can’t feel my arm anymore.”

“But m’comfy.” He whined. Struggling again, I tried to get him to move, only to feel an arm winding around my middle to hold me still.

“What are you–? Wait, _no_! No, don’t touch me there!” I begged, bursting into giggles as Gerard’s fingers brushed my side, exposed from all the wriggling.

 

It seemed to be an accident to begin with, but he carried on tickling me.

“ _Shh_ , you’ll wake the others.” He teased, hushed voice directed right into my ear.

“Stop– tickling me– then.” I demanded between gasps, my laughter turning into squeaks.

“Okay, I’ll stop.” He chuckled. “Your turn to be comfy.” I didn’t have time to wonder what he meant as I was being pulled backwards and flipped over. I ended up lying directly on top of Gerard.

“Woah, uh... – _Mm_!” He surprised me even further as he pushed my face towards his, threading his fingers through my hair and smashing our lips together. “Did you just kiss me?” I asked, shocked and breathless.

“Um...oops?” He replied, looking kind of guilty, like he’d wanted to kiss me but hadn’t meant to actually do it.

 

I didn’t know what to do. I felt hot all over and I was staring back at Gerard who was awaiting more of a reaction. Dizziness consumed me for a second. Not knowing where I should move, I shifted awkwardly and felt something rigid pressing at the inside of my hip.

“ _Ew_ , Gee, you’re hard!” I complained.

“Oh, c’mon – you’re halfway there already.”

“Dude, I can’t help it – you pulled me on top of you and then _kissed_ me! It’s your fucking fault.” I argued back. Our volume was being kept to hissing whispers so as not to wake Ray and Mikey in the next room. “I just– I don’t– _ugh_.” I gave up, letting my arms stop pushing to get away and allowing Gerard to pull me closer again.

 

The kisses continued, increasingly fast and desperate. Our mouths met in a clash of teeth and tongues and I realised I’d become fully hard by then, pressed between our stomachs. I was sweating in my hoodie and t-shirt so I sat up, straddling Gerard, to pull the top layer off over my head. Gerard sat up, removing his hoodie too and then planting his hands on my waist to keep me steady while I leaned down and kissed him some more. As I slid my hands up his neck and into his hair, kisses breathy and hot, I was rocking my hips forward against him to get us some friction. He whined quietly.

“I– I wanna get... get my hands on you.” He panted into my mouth. Sliding his hands up into my shirt, he broke off from kissing my mouth and moved down to my neck, pecking softly in places and then sucking and nibbling like a hungry animal teasing its prey. In response to each gentle pinch at the most tender spot on the left side of my neck, I tugged Gerard’s hair and bucked a little harder. My breathing had turned to choked-off gasps at every movement, trying my utmost not to make any noises of pleasure.

“ _Mmh_.” I couldn't help the muffled moan that escaped me as I felt his thumbs brush over the nubs of my nipples, clamping my lips together just in time to make myself quieter.

 

Changing tack, Gerard lay back again, pulling me with him. His dark hair fell back from his face, revealing his blown pupils, and his pale features flushed from the heated urgency of our actions. My mouth searched for his again, needing it back after losing the intense feeling of it at my throat. I latched onto his neck for a few seconds before finding his mouth in the glow of the remaining lamp light, driving my tongue in as my hands ventured into his shirt like he’d done with me. Not getting enough from the rhythm in our hips, I removed a hand from his shirt and tried worming it into my pants.

“No– no, let me.” He urged, batting my hand away.

 

Easily flipping me over, he straddled one of my thighs and reached into my pants, palming me through my underwear. Then, slipping his fingers past the waistband of my boxers, he took hold of my dick and stroked it slowly. My hips bolted forward with the new height of pleasure, wanting more from Gerard’s teasing hand.

“Gee... _please_.” I breathed into his mouth, fit to burst with how slow he was stroking me. He pulled back to give me a fake innocent expression, making me want to wipe the look off of his face. “Right... Let’s see how – _ah_ , how you like it.” Stretching my arms down, I fumbled with his pants and then went straight into his underwear. As soon as I’d got my hand on his dick, already leaking, his hand on mine picked up the pace.

“ _Oh, god_.” He panted. I whined in the back of my throat, reluctant to let it turn into a full moan. Slinging my free arm around Gerard’s neck, I matched my hand’s pace with his and looked up to his face, watching his eyes screw shut for a moment. He leaned down closer and kissed me heavily with a deep humming sound. It didn’t seem to matter that we were still fully clothed and sweating like fountains.

“ _Fuck_ , Gee, I– _ohh_.” My voice shook as I tried to keep my moan quiet after he’d flicked his thumb over my slit. I tested if he’d have the same reaction, twisting my wrist on the upstroke and earning a drawn-out ‘ _mmh_ ’ from him.

 

We carried on testing each other’s limits with constant flicking and wrist-twisting. Needing more, we were greedily thrusting into each other’s hand and Gerard’s arm that was supporting him began to shake.

“Cl- _nghh_ , close.” He choked out, breathing heavily. I didn’t have time to reply, already too close to speak, breathing just as heavily. Hips bursting into overdrive, I came over Gerard’s hand, spilling inside my clothes and a little onto my lower stomach.

“ _Oh, god_.” I sighed, letting my head fall back. My hand didn’t slow down, carrying on until Gerard came, his hand still moving over me as I became over-sensitive. I milked him on purpose so I could watch his pleasured face a little longer.

 

Suddenly, I remembered where we were.

“What the fuck?” I hissed, unable to believe what my best friend had just initiated with me. Dropping the weight of Gerard’s dick from my hand, I rushed to wriggle out of my shirt and clean my hand off with it. “Get off of me, moron.” I muttered at him as he was still leaning over me with his hand down my pants. He withdrew slowly, looking disheartened as I continued to clean myself up. Gerard used his own t-shirt on himself and I lay back down and crossed my arms, confused as to why I felt like I should reject him even though I clearly hadn’t declined his advance. Turning away for a moment, I realised that I felt more annoyed at myself than at Gerard.

 

I heard him sigh and he didn’t move to lie back down again.

“Frank, I– I’m sorry.” The heartbreak was clear in his voice, no matter how quiet he was speaking. The silence between us lingered for a second too long.

“No… I’m sorry.” I replied, hating myself for being such a jerk. “I overreacted.” Turning back to Gerard, I sat up against the pillows and gestured for him to lie with me. He did and I put my arm around his bare shoulders. “This is all fine, okay? I just felt like it all moved kinda quick, I guess. Forgive me?”

“Only if you kiss me again.” Gerard smiled.

 

Doing as requested, I kissed my best friend slowly and sincerely.  His arm wrapped around my waist and the feeling of skin on skin was comforting, regardless that we were still hot and sweaty.

“Just don’t ever tickle me ever again.” I told him. Right away, he poked my side and I gasped loudly. “Fucker.” I muttered, punching his shoulder playfully. He laughed and then grew quiet.

“I just couldn’t hide it anymore, Frankie.” Gerard told me, voice almost a whisper. His arms tightened around my middle and he molded himself to my side. “Sorry that it all happened so quickly.”

“S’okay, Gee, don’t worry. I’d have told you if I didn’t like what was happening.” I replied, tracing my fingers in patterns over his shoulder comfortingly.

 

Keeping the low light on, we settled back under the cover and curled up together, kissing until we couldn’t keep our eyes open any longer. We said goodnight to each other, quiet and loving, and I turned over to become the little spoon. The bed didn’t seem as uncomfortable as before; the springs didn’t bother me when Gerard was close by with his arm around my waist.

 

~ xo ~

 

I woke with my face resting heavily against Gerard’s collarbone, unable to remember turning to face him during the night. I peeled away from him and blinked my eyes into focus. The movement only made him wake a little bit, and his arms tightened around me as he let a deep breath out. Leaning up, I kissed his cheek and rested my hand lightly on his chest.

“Morning.” I greeted his sleepy face as his eyes flickered open and a small smile appeared.

“Morning, you.” He replied quietly, voice a little croaky. “W’time is it?”

“I’m guessing it’s pretty early if the other two haven’t barged in to wake us up yet.” I estimated. He giggled softly.

 

After a short comfortable half-sleep, we opened our eyes again and woke up properly. I scooted myself backwards to sit up against the pillows. Rubbing my eyes, I felt my stomach rumble.

“M’hungry.” I complained, shifting to get out of the bed. As I did so, Gerard rested his hand lightly on my knee and sat up against the pillows like I had. I looked back at him in question.

“Stay.” He said, giving a small smile, looking a little shy. I snuggled back up to him.

“What’s with you being so cuddly all of a sudden?” I asked. I’d never seen that side of Gerard before.

“I’m allowed to, now I know that you like me back.” He replied, giving a wider smile as he put a hand either side of my face and closed in, kissing me slowly. “Let’s just hope they didn’t hear us.” He whispered afterwards. I nodded and he let out a soft giggle.

 


End file.
